Knife
by Silent Nao
Summary: A lone patron of the skies comes out of the shadows to save Raven...but who is he?...


_**Authors Note : Hello. I am Silent Nao, a new author to Some of you do not know that I had posted a fanfiction just like this one, but I had to dispose of it for more further editing. That was then, and this is now. The new version of 'Knife' should be more descriptive then the first version, and longer of course. **_

**_Summary: This story takes place in the present with the same Titans as they were before. Only a slight disturbance among them has occured. Raven, the quiet, mysterious Goth has been upsetted by the green changling that goes by as Beast Boy, and she slips away from the familiar island to the dark streets of downtown Jump City. What she does not know is that she is being watched by two figures in the shadows...one, you already recognize as the dark, vile Slade, who wishes to once again to defeat the Teen Titans, the other is a lone patron of the skies...he is not evil, yet very quiet, and he wishes not to be known nor to be seen by anyone of the streets. But fate brings the stranger and Raven together, but the question he forbids remains... 'Who is this hidden teenager of the shadows?'.._**

**_Raven could possibly find out..._**

****

**Knife**

A dark, gloomy evening perfectly matched my mood. The others- Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin were playing videogames, while arguing over any pathetic reason that they had. Starfire was shopping, again for more clothes that didn't match. And I, was quietly reading-'Gothic Reasoning, for Gothic Minds', a book that I had been reading for the past days; I was on Chapter 107, when I heard a loud rapping at my door. Obviously, it was one of the boys', probably asking _why _I was cooped up in my room, _why _can't I come out,

"Hey, Rae, would you mind helping me cook up a tofu salad?..."

I stand corrected. Rising from the bed, the rapping grew louder.

"Raven?! You there?.." He asked again, I sighed.

_Only Beast Boy... _I thought, sliding the door abruptly ending his knocking, only to see the hairy, green uneasy face. "No, I am busy..." I answered, hiding my impatient disgust. His expression turned from desperate, to struggling.

"Bu-But, aren't you going to come out?...I mean, you've been staying inside your room for like 6 days! What's wrong?!"

_Such un-gratifying question. _

"The answer...is still no, and it shall stay that way..." The annoying changeling heaved a large sigh,

"_C'mon_ Raven! Come out! What's so bad about spending an evening with your friends?!"

"I-"

"Fine!! If you don't want to spend at least 10 minutes with us, then just disappear!!" He yelled, face cherry red. Inside my heart, I could feel hurt spreading all over, and as well as tears forming at my eyes.

"_Fine._" I blinked the tear out, while shutting the sliding door loudly. As I walked slowly to my bed, I could hear Beast Boy grumble loudly, _"What a jerk...". _I couldn't hide the tears of hurt fall gently onto the book cover softly. I almost missed Rorek, he was the only person who had finally understood me, and then he tried to destroy me. I closed my eyes tightly, dismissing him, I did not care about him or _anyone_ anymore. Tears drying slowly, I opened the large window separating me from the outside. I levitated in the atmosphere, getting used to the night breeze, and soon enough I could feel the air rush to my feet; in a matter of seconds, I was on the dew-coated grass.

"Farewell for now..." I said softly, as if leaving forever from the tower.

--

The dark sky showed no sign of changing from the rooftop. Everyone on the streets were leaving from the chilly scene, and rain had started to fall. I didn't mind rain, I was usually in it considering I barely go indoors, this day remained that way. The water fell harder to the pavement, lightning crashed throughout the air, and the wind whipped against my face. Anyone or anything I could see was scurrying away and the occasional speeding vehicle. I was about to leave for the other part of town, when someone caught me eye- It was lone figure, draped with a long, drenched robe, and shivering knees. I watched this person closely, just in case. Thunder boomed above, interrupting my thoughts. The cloaked figure remained in a calm figure as she walked for the sidewalk. When she was on the cement, I slipped down on the side of the building, not to be detected. Getting closer, I found out it was an apparent girl, and she seemed troubled, for she had a monotone, yet solemn face full of sorrow. Someone was watching her, besides I...the dark, looming figure was standing across the street, leaning against the brick apartment store. The girl ignored his presence as well as mine, the man walked closer. I narrowed my eyes,

_He was obviously stalking her..._

The shadowy girl noticed this, and instead of running away, she turned to face him fists clenched as if ready to fight.

"Ah, Raven, you answered..." The figure murmured, only loud enough for me and the girl to hear. The girl returned this with,

"Leave me alone..."

"...And why should I?...You seem distressed..."

"And what is this to you, Slade?" She asked darkly.

"You probably do not know, I have been storing on my latest weaponry, enough to take the Titans out, but...I suppose I could take out a test run on _you_..." And with this statement, he threw out 10 small, spherical metal balls, connecting with the water to utterly begin its transformation. Long, electrical legs latched out, stretching to above 5 feet leaving the girl looking on as long, 7 feet robotic snapping tentacles long enough to suffocate the girl itself. It seemed like average fireworks, the bodies were unstable connected to the lower half, and the teenager seemed to agree with her blank face. But, still, it seemed that she was easily outnumbered by the towering machinery.

"Is this all you have to offer, Slade?' She asked, looking at the man. He answered with a dark glow in his face as he jabbed a small, green, control button, suddenly setting off the androids. I glanced at the girl again who's hands glowed a dark black matching her eyes, I could hear her echoed chant:

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Was this warrior's cry, unleashing small, fireballs of energy at the pair of bots in front. Instantly, it sent the two flying backwards into the back crowd. The fight had only begun.

--


End file.
